The List
by Dobber17
Summary: Tampons, lingerie, red rover, cart races, and Batman. Throw in some embarrassment, humiliation and a geeky worker named Winston. Buckle your seal belts everyone; you're in for a fun night at Wal-Mart.


**The List**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Twilight

**Hey guys! ****This is an 'outtake' from my story ****Fighting Temptation**** (Chapter 21: Another Round of Truth or Dare) **

_**IT STILL WORKS IF YOU ARE JUST READING THIS ON ITS OWN BUT IF YOU ARE READING FIGHTING TEMPTATION, READ CHAPTER 21 BEFORE YOU READ THIS**_

**Basically, Bella, Edward, Mike and Tyler are in Seattle, playing Truth or Dare and Bella get dared to do 8 of the 101 Fun things to do at Wal-Mart. **

**Enjoy!**

The List:

1. Follow someone until they notice

2. Drape a blanket around you and run around saying "I'm Batman. Come Robin, to the bat cave."

3. Wher two or three people are walking in front of you, run between them yelling "Red Rover".

4. Throw things into neighbouring aisles.

5. Put lingerie in the men's department and in old men's carts when they aren't looking.

6. Walk up to a complete stranger and say "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long.", etc. See if they play along

7. Grab condoms and randomly put them in peoples' carts when they aren't looking.

8. Run up to a male employee while squeezing your legs together and practically yell at him "I need a tampon!"

BPOV

I stood frozen outside of Wal-Mart. I was frozen in both the literal sense and the non-literal sense. It was December so it was cold out and I was also frozen in fear. I was so scared because I knew I was about to make the biggest idiot out of myself once I stepped through those automatic doors. I resisted the urge to turn around and run away screaming.

A dare was a dare.

I mean, it wouldn't be that bad right? I didn't even live in Seattle so no one was going to know who I was. Well, Edward, Tyler and Mike would know, but they didn't count.

"Shall we?" Edward's voice broke through my mental rambling. I looked over at him and he had his arm held out. I nodded and hooked my arm around his. The four of us made our way through the automatic doors and into my mortal humiliation. Christmas music was playing inside of Wal-Mart but it did nothing to relieve my stress. I was terrified to let go of Edward and start making a fool out of myself. Edward must have sensed my hesitation and he gave me an affectionate kiss on my forehead. "It won't be that bad, love. Just relax and have fun."

I nodded in agreement and Edward gave my forehead another kiss.

Standing near the entrance was a kid around our age. He had thick, black-rimmed glasses, greasy black hair, bad acne and I could vaguely see that he was wearing suspenders under his blue smock. "Hi, welcome to Wal-Mart," he began in a bored tone but stopped talking and started at me. His eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his head and I subconsciously moved closer to Edward.

"I..um…I'm…hehe…wow..um..my..my name…is…um…" He stopped rambling, gave a nervous laugh and pointed to his nametag. Winston. He cleared his throat and began talking. "Wow…um..you are very pretty." I could feel my face heating up. "Do you need help finding anything?" he asked eagerly.

"No, I think were fine, thanks." I wasn't bothered the slightest as Edward answered Winston even though the question was clearly aimed at me. Winston's face fell ever so slightly but soon a cheery grin was on his face.

"Well, just let me know if you do." We assured him we would before we walked away. We walked in silence for a bit before I realized that I should probably just get this done and over with.

"Alright," I sighed, "which one am I doing first?"

"I'm pretty sure the first one was** follow someone until they notice,"** Tyler thought aloud and both Edward and Mike agreed.

"I say Bella follows that old man right there," Mike suggested as he pointed to a man who appeared to be in his seventies or eighties.

Tyler nodded in agreement and I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him with me. There was no way I was going to follow someone by myself. I heard Mike yell that he and Tyler were going to be in the electronic section and I gave them a thumbs-up.

Edward and I were holding hands and kept about a half an aisle distance between the man and us as he shopped. We had been walking in a comfortable silence but Edward broke it after a few minutes.

"What are you most scared about doing?" Edward asked when we were in the shampoo aisle.

"I'm not exactly scared of any. I'm worried about how embarrassed I'll be when I do some of them like the Batman one or when I have to yell that I need a tampon." Edward squeezed my hand as we turned the corner into another aisle.

"I'm sorry you're going to be uncomfortable with doing those. You know you don't have to do them if you don't want to, right?" Edward informed me.

"No, I'm fine with doing them. Trust me, if I didn't want to do them, I wouldn't do them," I assured Edward.

"Oh yes, your stubbornness. As much as I hate to admit it, it comes in handy sometimes," Edward teased while I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know you love me," I teased back.

"That, I do," Edward assured me as he lifted our twined hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles.

We were walking down the aisles that had all the vitamins and medicine when the man we were following stopped. He sat down at the machine that takes your blood pressure. You know, the really fun one that when you were younger you always played with it even though you had no idea what all the numbers meant; you just liked how the thing ballooned around your arm when the machine started.

Edward and I stopped walking while the man was getting his blood pressure taken. Edward unexpectedly spun me in a circle before he positioned our clasped hands over his heart and placed his free hand on my waist.

"Dance with me, love." Edward whispered in my ear. I looked up and his calm, green eyes met my terrified brown ones.

"Edward, I seriously cannot dance."

He eyes never wavered from mine as he responded. "I dare you to dance with me." I searched his face briefly before I reluctantly gave in and raised my visibly shaking hand to his shoulder. Edward swayed us from side to side and began to hum to the Christmas song that was currently playing. I was thankful it was a slow song so that we could just sway and not have to worry about the possibility that I would step on Edward's feet.

I hated to admit it, but I was actually enjoying dancing. I was absolutely positive that the only reason I was enjoying it was because of Edward. I closed my eyes and rested my head against Edward's chest as we continued to sway. I was so immersed that I completely forgot that I was supposed to be following someone.

The song ended and Edward and I pulled apart when we heard applause. There were four people standing near us and clapping. One of who was the man that Edward and I had been following. The other three people told us how cute of a couple we were and wished us the best before they left; leaving just us and the man we had been following.

"You two wouldn't be following me around would you?" His voice was teasing and it was obvious that he already knew the answer to that question. I blushed bright red and Edward just gave the man a sheepish smile. The man shook his head and laughed. "I'm sure you two have something much better to do than following me around. Go enjoy your youth." He chuckled again and continued along his way.

Edward and I burst out laughing just as Mike and Tyler appeared.

"There you guys are! I'm guessing it's time for the next item on the list." Edward and I nodded in confirmation and Tyler took the list from his pocket.

"**Drape a blanket around you and run around saying "I'm Batman. Come Robin, to the bat cave," **he read aloud.

We headed to where the blankets were located and found where all the Batman blankets were. The guys spent a good five minutes debating if I should wear a black blanket or if I should wear a Batman blanket. Mike and Tyler were arguing back and forth and Edward had claimed to be Switzerland.

"But she should wear the Batman blanket because then people would know that she's supposed to be Batman."

"I think people will know she's Batman because she is going to run around saying that she is Batman."

"How about I wear the black blanket that has the Batman bat on it?" Even though I asked, I wasn't waiting for an answer. I was already walking towards the blanket and grabbed it off the shelf. "Where do I have to run to?" I asked while I unfolded the blanket and tied it around my neck.

"Just do a loop around the store then meet us back here." I nodded at Tyler, showing him I heard him and took of running towards the toy section yelling at the top of my lungs. I stumbled a total of eight times before I reached the guys again.

"Do one more lap." I glared at Mike before I took off running, again.

"I'm Batman. Come Robin, to the bat cave," I belted out. People were giving me funny looks but I ignored them and concentrated on running and getting this done with. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was watching my feet so I wouldn't trip and just as I was turning a corner, the blanket got caught on the corner of the shelf, which caused me to fly backwards and land on my butt with a loud "oomph." I was untying the blanket from my neck when I heard a voice.

"Dear, what in Sam's hell are you doing?" I looked up and saw the man that Edward and I had followed. He had the most amused and concerned expression on his face and I could feel my face heating up in embarrassment.

"I'm enjoying my youth," I answered but it sounded more like a question. The man just grinned, shook his head then offered his hand to me.

"Up you get." I grabbed his hand and he helped me to my feet. I was thanking him when Edward, Tyler and Mike ran around the very corner that I had just fallen at.

"We got worried when you didn't come back," Mike explained.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he made his way over to me. I could see his eyes scanning my body for injuries.

"Just peachy."

The older man snorted at my response and it looked like he was holding back a grin. He began walking away and I thanked him once again. The guys were looking at me with questioning glances so I explained to them what had happened. After assuring them for five minutes that I was completely fine, we started walking.

Just as Tyler was about to pull the list out of his pocket, he stopped walking and his eyes focused on something to the right. I looked over and saw two abandoned carts. The guys met each other's eyes and nodded. "Cart races," they all said at the same time.

Since there were only two carts, one of the guys would have to be the judge. I did Eni-Meani-Minie-Mo and Mike was picked to be the judge. Tyler and Edward took their positions behind their carts as Mike explained the rules.

"You lose points if you knock over anything and you are disqualified if you knock over anyone. The track will be a giant loop. Follow the main path so you don't go in any aisles. Go straight then turn left and the price scanner. Go down as far as you can then turn left. Race down that area and then turn again. The first one to reach Bella wins. Clear?" Mike didn't wait for Tyler or Edward to confirm that they knew where they were going; he just yelled, "Go!". Tyler and Edward sprinted away with their carts with Mike running close behind.

I could hear screams and profanities from where I was standing and I was extremely glad that I just had to stand here and wait for the guys to come back. From what I was hearing, I knew I did not want to be in the path of the guys as they raced. I heard a loud crash and knew the guys were close. Tyler turned the corner before Edward but Edward quickly caught up to Tyler as the made their way towards me.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the guys came barrelling toward me. I braced myself for the impact that would come from both of them trying to touch me first but I was surprised when I only felt one hand touch my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Edward grinning at me while he was standing stationary about five feet from me. I glanced to the left and saw Tyler standing right beside me.

"Tyler wins," Mike declared and I looked at Edward who was still standing five feet in front of me.

"Why did you stop?" For as long as I had known Edward, I knew he was completive. It wasn't like him to just give up.

"Love," Edward paused as he struggled to find his words. "You looked like you were about to crap you pants." I burst out laughing at Edward's choice of words. They sounded so strange coming from his mouth.

Tyler and Edward abandoned the carts and we began walking. Edward and I were walking a few feet behind Mike and Tyler and I took the time to ask him exactly why he stopped.

"Bella, you looked so scared when we were rushing towards you, so I stopped. I stopped because I saw how frightened you looked before you shut your eyes in fear. Tyler realized what I was doing and he slowed himself down by the time he reached you," he explained. I gave him a grateful smile hugged him in thanks.

**"When two or three people are walking in front of you, run between them yelling 'Red Rover'. **Just run through the first group of two or three that you see," Tyler called over his shoulder.

We walked all around the store but we couldn't find a group of people that I could run through. After a few moments, a stroke of brilliance came to me. I let go of Edward's hand and ran through the space between Tyler and Mike.

"RED ROVER!" I yelled. Mike and Tyler stopped walking and they raised their eyebrows.

"No. That's unfair. You know us. You have to run through people you don't know," Mike complained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You never specified that it couldn't be you guys," I stated with an innocent smile. Mike was fuming and I could hear Edward laughing in the background.

"Touché," Tyler congratulated me with a nod of his head. Mike started to complain again how it wasn't fair but Tyler cut him off.

"Who originally gave her this dare?" Tyler asked and Mike remained silent. "I did. This counts because, like Bella said, we never specified it couldn't be us," Tyler explained.

"Fine," Mike grumbled. He sulked for a few moments before his face lit up. We were standing near the bike display and Mike turned towards Edward with a smirk on his face.

"Edward, I dare you to take the pink bike right there," Mike pointed to the bike he was referring to, "and take it for a test drive around the store. We will be wandering through the aisles and throwing things." Edward grabbed the bike and gave us a cheerful wave before he took off on the bike. Tyler, Mike and I continued walking and Mike stopped us when we were in the middle of an aisle.

"Alright Bella, start **throwing things into neighbouring aisles."** I glanced around and noticed that pots and pans surrounded us.

"I'm not going to throw a pot into the next aisle where it could hit someone and hurt them." I crossed my arms over my chest to emphasise that I refused to throws pots and pans.

"Dude, she's not throwing pots," Tyler chimed in.

Mike held his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'm sorry I stopped in this aisle. But seriously, what are the chances that you would hit someone?" Mike questioned as he took a small pan of the shelf and threw it into the neighbouring aisle. We could hear the distinct sound of the pan hitting someone followed by a string of profanities. We looked at each other with wide eyes before we left the aisle.

I glanced in the aisle that Mike had thrown the pan and I saw Winston standing with the price-tag gun and rubbing his head. Winston looked up and saw us as we passed and recognition crossed his face. I gave him a polite wave and Winston hurried over to where we were.

"Isn't he just eager to serve," Mike commented quietly so only Tyler and I heard him.

"Can I help you find anything?" I was about to tell him that we didn't need help but then I though of something that he could help us find.

"Actually, yes. Where are the stuffed animals?" I figured stuffed animals would be the safest things to throw since they wouldn't hurt if they hit anyone.

"Walk straight then turn left. They are impossible to miss when you reach the toy section," Winston told us proudly.

I thanked him and we made our way to where the stuffed animals were. I grabbed a small stuffed animal off the shelf and threw it into the neighbouring aisle. It didn't sound like it hit someone so I threw another. Mike and Tyler joined me and I had to admit I was having a little fun. The three of us threw as many of the stuffed animals that we could.

"Look mommy! It's raining cats and dogs." I heard I little girl exclaim from the next aisle over.

"Aww," I cooed and the three of us stopped throwing stuffed animals. I suddenly felt bad for whoever would have to clean up the mess we made so I walked over to the aisle that we had thrown all the stuffed animals and my jaw dropped open. The floor was completely covered with stuffed animals and I was scared to try and walk through it in case I tripped. I grabbed as many stuffed animals that I could from the end of the aisle and returned then to their original aisle.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Mike asked as I brought a third set of stuffed animals back to their original aisle.

"I feel bad for whoever would have had to clean this, so, I'm cleaning it up instead," I told them as I grabbed a fourth armful and brought it back. The guys sighed then began grabbing stuffed animals. After a while, Tyler decided to just stay in the one aisle and thrown all the stuffed animals back over while Mike and I put them all back on the shelves.

We had just finished putting the final animals away when Edward appeared. It looked like he was holding three long cylinders of some sort under his arm. I looked at his face and he had the most childish grin on it that I had ever seen in my life. As he got closer, I realized that he was holding three roles of wrapping paper.

"Who wants to have a duel?" Edward asked with a very excited, but still sexy English accent.

"What?" asked Mike, who appeared to be quite confused. Edward threw one of the roles of wrapping paper at Mike then proceeded to hit Mike with a role of his own.

"You know… a duel." Edward was still talking in that wonderful accent. Realization crossed Mike's face as he figured out what Edward was asking.

"Hell yeah, dude. It's on.'" Mike had now joined in on both the duel and using accents. He started talking in a very strong but sort of bad French accent.

"Would the lady like to join?" Edward asked in the sexy, smooth English accent. I immediately shook my head and took a step back to give the guys some more room to duel. They were whacking each other with their rolls of wrapping paper when Tyler turned the corner and came into our aisle.

"What the -" Tyler started but was cut off by Edward.

"We are having a duel my friend. Care to join?" Edward pointing to the third roll of wrapping paper that was lying abandoned on the ground. Tyler's face was covered with sheer joy and he immediately grabbed the tube and joined in.

As I watched the scene before me, I whished I had a video camera. The initial duel with the wrapping paper was hysterical enough but the face that Edward, Mike and Tyler were all speaking with accents made it even more enjoyable. Tyler chose to speak in an Italian accent that was even worse than Mike's French accent.

The guys seemed to be having so much fun and enjoying themselves that it was truly a Kodak moment. I knew I could spend the whole night watching them duel but I had to finish up my list. I regrettably told the guys that I was leaving and asked what was next on the list. As Tyler pulled the list from his pocket, Mike viewed it as an opportunity to hit Tyler as much as he could.

"Is the lady not entertained?" Even though it was obvious that Edward was joking, I could a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"The lady is plenty entertained," I assured him.

"**Put lingerie in the men's department and in old men's carts when they aren't looking," **Tyler read quickly then started hitting Mike repeatedly.

"I'll meet you guys back here," I told Edward. He nodded then planted a brief but tender kiss on my forehead before he returned to the duel.

I quickly made my way to where the lingerie was and I grabbed some lingerie of their hangers. Sure it wasn't exactly Victoria Secret quality but it was still lingerie. I was just grabbing the last piece of lingerie, a lacy, blue number when Winston suddenly appeared beside me. His eyes focused on what I was holding in my arms then to the lacy, blue lingerie that I was grabbing off the hanger. He started breathing so hard, it sounded like he was about to hyperventilate. After a few moments, he started to giggle breathlessly.

"Do.. you..um..haha..um….ring them up for you?" He asked, flustered. He glanced at the abundant pile of lingerie in my arms again. His eyes got wide once again and he visibly gulped. I tried to think up an excuse quickly.

"Uhhh, no thanks. I was just going to try them on." It came out more like a question but Winston didn't seem to notice.

"I'll show you to the dressing room!" Winston squeaked out excitedly. I shook my head in disbelief. The dressing room was less than twenty feet away and impossible to miss. Regardless, I followed him to the dressing room and thanked him for showing me where it was.

I decided to wait in the dressing room for a bit to make sure Winston would be gone. I rested my head against the wall and thought about how much I was missing Edward. He would have gladly been my knight in shining armour and saved me from Winston and his eagerness to assist me. I figured Edward was probably still having wrapping paper sword fights with Mike and Tyler.

I waited another minute before I exited the dressing room. I made my way over to the men's department and got quite a few questioning glances along the way. I started tucking some of the lingerie in the clothing racks and tucking some into unattended carts. One of the men shopping laughed loudly once he realized what I was doing. I blushed bring red and gave him an awkward smile. The man just shook his head and continued to browse through some shirts.

A man not to far from when I was standing bent down to tie his shoe and I quickly threw some of the lingerie in his cart before he could see that it was I who put it there. I watched him stand back up and look in his cart. The look on his face was priceless. He quickly threw the lingerie out of his cart. He hurried away and looked around nervously, seeing if anyone had noticed.

I was just putting the final piece of lingerie in an elderly man's cart when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I shrieked in surprise and a hand that I knew belonged to Edward covered my mouth. I could hear Edward chuckling quietly as he shifted his arms so only one of them was wrapped around my waist. He removed his hand from my mouth and began towing me away from the cart.

"How were your sword fights?" I asked conversationally. When I left them, they seemed like they were having such a good time whacking each other with wrapping paper and speaking with accents that they were not going to end their duel anytime soon.

"Very interesting. We actually got some other shoppers to join in. Mike and Tyler were just starting their final match when I left and they said they would meet us here in the men's department. How did your dare go?" Edward inquired. I told Edward everything that happened. I told him about how Winston came when I was grabbing the lingerie, how the one man started laughing when he realized what I was doing and the priceless look on the man's face when he saw the lingerie in his cart after he tied his shoe. Mike and Tyler came just as I finished telling Edward what had happened and they made me re-tell the entire story. They got a good laugh when I told them about Winston and they made a comment about Winston and his eagerness to assist me.

Tyler took the list out of his pocket but before he could tell me what I had to do next, Mike took the list from his hand and cleared his throat. "Bella, now you have** to walk up to a complete stranger and say 'Hi! I haven't seen you in so long.', etc, and see if they play along."**

"Who do I have to do it to?" I asked as I looked around, trying to figure out whom he was going to pick.

"That guy," Mike pointed to a guy who appeared to be only a few years older than I and was browsing through the assortment of ties that Wal-Mart had to offer. He had blond hair that was slightly curly that just barely fell in his eyes that appeared to be hazel and seemed to have a nice build. I had to admit, he was easy on the eyes but he was nothing compared to Edward.

"We're just going to go hid behind this counter," Mike pointed to the counter in front of the dressing rooms. "So we can watch and listen." Mike and Tyler started walking behind the counter. Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze before he followed Mike and Tyler. I watched them disappear around the corner before I started walking towards the guy with the blond hair. I was about five feet away when he heard me walking and turned to look at me. His eyes widened a bit before a grin appeared on his face.

"Hi," I said quietly. "Do you remember me? I know it's been so long, but…" I trailed off, unable to come up with anything else to say.

"Oh yeah, I defiantly remember you." I could see some confusion on his face but he was hiding it pretty well.

"You never called me after I moved. We were such good friends and you promised me that you would keep in touch but you never called, not once." I tried by best to sound choked up at the end and it seemed to work.

"I'm so sorry. I was going to call but I was just so sad when you left that I couldn't bring myself to call you and hear your voice while knowing that I wouldn't be able to see you." I had to give this guy credit, was a good liar. "I could take you out to dinner to make it up to you. We could go to my house afterwards and go through old photo albums." He sounded suggestive as he asked. It didn't take a genius to figure out where his mind was and I fought back the urge to gag. I tried to think up a good excuse quickly but I was drawing a blank. Luckily, three guys started walking towards us, drawing both of our attention to them.

"Dude, there you are," one of the guys bellowed before he turned to face me. "And who is this little lady?" I saw his eyes flash down to my chest and I immediately crossed my arms over my chest, feeling uncomfortable and self-cautious.

"Guys, this is my good friend…" he trailed off then paused, realizing that he had no clue what my name was. I tried to contain my laughter as he eyes grew wide and a look of horror appeared on his face.

"You don't remember me at all, do you?" I frowned and tried my best to look like I was close to tears. The guy looked so apologetic that I sort of felt bad for him. At least I knew that I was pretending but he had no idea.

"I cannot believe you," I told him while I shook my head. I turned on my heel and started walking away.

"Wait!" he called. I stopped walking and turned my head towards him. "Can you at least tell me your name?" he pleaded.

"Why don't you look through those photo albums you have at home and see if they trigger any memories such as my name?" I told him in the angriest voice I could manage, which wasn't very since I was fighting off laughter at the same time. I started walking again reached where Mike, Tyler and Edward were supposes to be. They weren't behind the counter like I though they were. Instead, I saw Mike and Tyler standing outside one of the dressing rooms; both of them were looking apprehensively at the door. When they heard me approaching, they looked over at me and pointed to the door before I could ask where Edward was. I knocked cautiously on the door before I opened it slowly. Edward was sitting on the bench in the dressing room, looking like a kid who had a time-out. He looked up when I opened the door and greeted me with a grin.

"Hello, love." Edward stood up and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged him back and looked between the three of them with a confused look.

"We had to hold back Eddie here when Blondie asked you out to dinner and asked you to look through some 'photo albums' together." Mike informed me while I turned my attention back to Edward.

"Sorry. I overreacted a bit," Edward told me and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Don't apologize, Edward. I would have reacted the same way if a girl asked you the same things," I reassure him before I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the dressing room area. Mike and Tyler quickly caught up and the four of us walked in silence until we had left the men's department.

"So… what next?" I knew I only had two things left and I was excited to get them done and over with.

"**Get condoms and randomly put them in peoples' carts when they aren't looking." **I looked at Tyler in horror. I had completely forgot that this was one of the things on the list. The four of us made our way to where the condoms were. An employee was restocking the shelves but when I looked closely, I could easily tell that it was Winston. I just started to grab random boxes off the shelves so I could leave before Winston could notice we were there.

I walked around with an armful of condoms and after I had stumbled for the third time, Edward took the condoms from my arms and held them in his. I was just putting my last box in an unattended cart when I got caught.

"Honey, unless one of these three scrumptious men plan on coming over, I'm not going to get much use of the these." I turned around and saw a man, who appeared to be in his early twenties and was obviously checking out Edward, Mike and Tyler.

"Well, it's always good to be prepared," I told him before I walked away quickly. Once we were a good distance away, I sat on the ground and hid my face in embarrassment. Edward squatted down in front of me and removed my hands from my face.

"Only one more," he whispered encouragingly in my ear. I resisted the urge to glare at him.

"So, that wasn't awkward at all with that guy checking us out," Mike said sarcastically as he scratched his head. The rest of us rolled out eyes and Edward helped me to my feet.

"The final one is the tampon one, correct?" I asked and Tyler took out the list and passed it to Edward.

"**Run up to a male employee ****while squeezing your legs together and practically yell at him "I need some tampons!"" **Edward did the honours of reading the final one aloud.

Of course, the guys got to pick which employee I ran up to. Who did the pick? None other than Winston himself. I shot them all a dirty look as I made my way towards Winston. I jogged over to him and when he turned around and notice I was making my way towards him, his face glowed.

"I need a tampon," I blurted out in a loud voice when I got close to him. People near by turned and gave me both sympathetic and strange looks. Poor Winston was not expecting my question and was now tounge-tied and trying to force words out.

"Just point me in the direction," I pleaded. He lifted a shaking hand but he wasn't pointing in any direction.

"I'll be right back," he squeeked and took off running. I took a deep breath once he was out of sight and made my way back to where the guys were.

"Are you happy you're done the list?" Tyler asked.

I nodded my head. I wouldn't admit it to the guys, but, besides all the embarassment and mortification I had to suffer, I actually had fun at Wal-Mart. Edward took my hand in his and the four of us slowly made our way to the door.

"WAIT!" a voice called out and the four of us turned around and saw Winston running towards us with a Wal-Mart bag in his hand. By the time he reached us, he was gasping for air. He held the bag out to me and I took it cautiously. He must have noticed my hesitation when I grabbed it because he pointed to the bag.

"Tampons," he explained. I could hear the guys snickering behind me and my mouth formed an "o" shape. I was not expecting Winston to buy me tampons. Regerdless, I thanked him for his generosity.

Just as I was about to turn around to go, Winston beckoning me closer to him with his hand. I leaned forward slightly and Winston took a quick around. When he finished looking around, he lowered his lips so they were close to my ear. "I snuck a Snickers in there for you. Shh," Winston whispered in my ear before he turned around and left.

I felt my eyes go wide and my jaw drop. I had not been expecting anything like this to happen. Mike and Tyler started laughing uncontrollably. They had obviously heard what Winston had said.

We walked out of Wal-Mart exactly an hour and a half after we entered. Mike and Tyler were laughing hysterically, Edward was holding my hand and smiling at me, and I was blushing like mad.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
